


Not so Fluffy

by off_in_lalaland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Levi, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffer! Eren, Hand Jobs, Hints of Winmin, I had to get them out of my system, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining Levi, Pornstar! Levi, Sorry about the cliches, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_in_lalaland/pseuds/off_in_lalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from a tumblr prompt, in which Eren is a Fluffer for Levi in the porn industry. Fluffers are the people responsible for keeping the male performers aroused between takes during a shoot, for those unaware. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first fic. Like ever. I just saw a prompt on tumblr that would NOT leave me alone, so here we are. It's so short, I know, but I'm posting before I lose the nerve to. I hope you guys like it!

It’s always been light, teasing touches with him, and Levi can’t get enough. He let’s out a shaky breath and closes his eyes to the sensation of the younger man below him brushing at his sides and kissing his hips. Hearing Eren give a small huff of laughter, Levi opens his eyes to find those big stupid green eyes watching him.

“We do this so often, and you still can’t relax. You know the point of all this is for you to stay aroused, right?” The brunette asks with a smirk, leaning back in to kiss along Levi’s inner thigh. Levi just puts on his best scowl.

“Shut up, brat. You do your job, and I’ll do mine. Is that a-alright with you?” Levi curses to himself as his voice catches on his last words, caught off guard by Eren licking the precum dripping from his dick.

“Yes sir,” Eren chuckles mischievously and blows on the wet spot, making Levi let out a hiss. Levi watches as the brat leans forward to take the head of Levi’s length into his mouth, sucking ever so slightly while tonguing the underside.

These are the moments that Levi lives for; the only time he really gets to spend with the brunette is fleeting, and regrettably work related. Not that he minds the kid’s fantastic blowjobs, _at all_ because fuck are they the best, he just wishes they could do other things in addition. Like maybe having a normal conversation that he doesn’t completely obliterate with his awkwardness. God dammit. He knows fuck-all about this brat after working with him for months -except that he has to be at least eighteen for this line of work, obviously- and it keeps him awake at night. These feelings are the most bothersome things he’s had to deal with since high school; shit making his heart flutter like he isn’t a twenty-four-year-old grown-ass man.

“We’re ready for you on set, Mr. Ackerman,” comes a voice over the intercom suddenly. Levi glares at the speaker mounted on the wall. Eren releases Levi’s cock with a soft popping noise that makes Levi shudder. Eren stands, smiling brightly and wiping at his lips.

“Well don’t let my good work go to waist. Get out there and show ‘em who’s the best around here,” he declares. Levi tries his best not to blush at the subtle compliment and gives a curt nod before tying his robe shut, turning to head for the door.

“Thank you for your, uh, work,” he articulates stiffly, unsure of his words as he pivots back to face Eren. The brat’s beautifully warm, coppery skin practically glows as he smiles, giving an easy laugh while he scratches the back of his neck.

“Don’t sweat it,” Eren responds. Levi gives another nod and a small smile of his own before swiftly walking back to the set. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here it is! Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments. They mean so much to me. I hope you all like this chapter!

“You really aren’t helping your case here, Levi. Dark circles and bags under your eyes are completely unsexy,” Petra huffs as she dabs more makeup on Levi’s face. He rolls his eyes and fixes the redhead with an exasperated look.

“I can’t exactly help my insomnia, Petra. If I could, don’t you think I’d sleep?”

“No you wouldn’t. You’d still be daydreaming about holding hands and frolicking through daisies with Eren,” his coworker Erwin says from the fake doorway of the set, smiling. Levi averts his eyes, glaring at the floor instead of his obnoxiously tall friend. He’s kind of right- of course he is, that smug idiot. Levi can’t deny that holding hands with that kid is something he’d like a lot, but still. Levi would never _frolick_. He’s not fucking three.

“Actually, if you must know what keeps me up at night, I’d be more than happy to tell you that it’s the thought of a complete moron attempting to have some insight on my love life, you weapons-grade douchebag,” Levi sneers petulantly. Much to his dismay, even his most potent glares and insults no longer faze Erwin. The man just gives a lighthearted chuckle and shake of his head, turning to leave.

“Then I just won’t tell you what this moron happened to find out about a particular green-eyed Fluffer,” Erwin says with a smirk over his shoulder, not walking away just yet. And Levi won’t take the bait; he can’t. Too proud. But goddamn does he want to know. Instead of giving in, he fixes Erwin with a glare.

“What, you think this is high school? That you can dangle information about that brat in front of me like a fucking piece of meat and I’ll snap? I don’t think so, Erwin. I don’t want to know anything you and that little blonde Fluffer talk about. If I want to know more about the kid-which I _don’t_ \- I’ll ask him myself, not get information from someone else like we’re the stars of Gossip Girl. Now fuck off. I have another scene to shoot,” Levi says coldly. Erwin just smiles and shrugs, walking towards his dressing room with a suspicious spring in his step.

***

The next time Levi works with Eren is the next day. Halfway through shooting a mechanic-themed movie, the lighting on set goes out, earning the crew a fifteen minute break so it can be fixed.

“Alright Levi, go see your Fluffer for a little. It shouldn’t be too long though, so try not to get too carried away,” Hanji, the director, winks at Levi.

“He’s not _my_ Fluffer, you-” he starts to reply, but they’re gone already.

The walk down the hall to Eren’s room is short, but nerve wracking. While Levi doesn’t like to admit how transfixed those green eyes have him, it’s hard to simply ignore the way his lungs feel like they fold in on themselves when Eren’s around. Reaching Eren’s door, he gives a light knock before slipping inside to find Eren sitting in a chair off to the corner, fiddling with his phone. Seeing Levi he puts it down, a smile creeping over his lips.

“Mechanic theme, huh?” He asks, gesturing to the hideous blue jumpsuit and fake grease stains. Levi grimaces.

“Unfortunately. Although Hanji assured me the grease stains are fake, I’m not really sure I trust them,” he answers, pulling at the fabric to inspect it closer with narrowed eyes. Eren’s smile grows wider and he laughs.

“Knowing how you are, I don’t think Hanji would give you a costume with actual grease stains. It’s probably black dye,” Eren says with a shrug as he gets up, walking closer to Levi.

“What do you mean, ‘knowing how I am’?” Levi asks, eyes lifting to meet the brat’s gaze. Eren shakes his head.

“It’s nothing bad. You just like things to be clean, that’s all,” he smiles, tugging on the belt loops of Levi’s costume as he leads him to the center of the room. Kneeling on a mat in front of Levi, he lets his hands slide to the front of Levi’s crotch, looking for the buttons. Levi sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. He’s only half hard now, but still sensitive, and the brat isn’t being very gentle. Eren finally tugs open the right buttons and pulls Levi’s dick out, giving it a few good strokes. “Ready?” He inquires. Levi lets out the breath he’s been holding, the air shuddering on the way out as he nods. Eren wastes no time with teasing today, engulfing Levi’s entire length in one go. Levi barely has time to react before Eren’s hands are snaking up the back of his thighs, coming to a stop on his ass. Eren’s started to bob his head on Levi’s cock now, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks, and Levi can’t breathe.

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He never felt it was right to put them in Eren’s hair; he feels like it’s unprofessional, and Eren has never said anything about it. So instead, they hang at his sides, periodically clenching and unclenching as he tries his best to last. Cumming from the attentions of a Fluffer is also rather unprofessional. Eren slows down, adding a little teeth and tonguing the slit on his cock. A startled groan slips from Levi, the combination of both pleasure and watching Eren work is intoxicating. He is so gorgeous Levi feels like his heart might stop. He needs a distraction. Now. He might cum if he doesn’t say something- anything.

“How does a kid like you end up sucking dick for a living, anyway?” Fuck, not that. Why did he say that? Eren chokes, pulling off of Levi in a coughing fit.

“Wow. Um, definitely wasn’t expecting a question like that,” Eren utters, coming up for air after a minute, his voice hoarse. Levi wants to die, preferably right this second.

“Fuck, no. God, don’t answer that. People ask me the same question, and I _hate_ it; I don’t know why I asked that. Shit, I-” he flounders, cheeks turning red. Eren cuts him off with a small laugh, shaking his head.

“That’s alright. A pretty valid question, actually. I’m afraid it’s not a very interesting story, though. I’m just a broke college kid,” he shrugs. “Who happens to be pretty awesome at giving blowjobs,” he adds with a small smile.

“College. What’s your major?” Levi asks, desperately seizing the opportunity Eren’s given him to forget his moronic question.

“Undecided. I’m taking general classes right now, but since I’m a sophomore, I should probably decide soon,” Eren answers with a small frown, latching onto the topic change. Levi quietly sighs in relief. The kid’s a sophomore, so he’s got to be about nineteen. The age gap of five years between them twists in his gut, less painful now since nineteen is better than eighteen, if only by a little. He can definitely live with it. After panicking about Eren’s reaction to his fat mouth, things are decidedly less heated. Noticing this, too, Eren grabs hold of Levi’s cock and begins stroking him again. “Anyway, how’d a guy like you end up having sex on camera for a living?” Eren asks with a smirk, mimicking Levi’s question.

“I auditioned as kind of a joke. Hanji liked my acting though, and hired me on the spot. That’s pretty much it,” Levi answers, thinking back. He’d been twenty-one, and had no idea what he was going to do for the rest of his life. This job isn’t exactly a lifelong gig, but it pays pretty well. And, come on, he’s getting paid to have sex all the time. He’s brought back to the present with a jolt when Eren starts fondling his balls, thoroughly distracting him from his train of thought.

“That’s cool. You are a pretty great actor, so I can see why Hanji snatched you up when they had the chance,” Eren remarks with a smile.

Wait.

“You’ve seen my acting at work, have you?” Levi quirks a brow at the younger man with a smirk. Eren’s face turns an enticing shade of red as his hand stills, eyes widening.

“W-well...I-yes? I mean we work together, so I was only curious, ya know? It’s not that weird. Is it? It’s not, right?” Eren splutters, words tumbling from his mouth as he stares up at Levi, looking for some sort of sign from his face. Levi’s passive expression gives away nothing.

Making the kid blush might just be his new favorite thing, Levi decides. Eren’s no longer holding his cock, having let go in embarrassment. Thinking he’s let the brat suffer enough, Levi draws in a breath to answer when the speaker on the wall crackles to life.

“We’re ready for you on set, Mr. Ackerman,” the usual voice announces. Levi lets his breath out in a sigh. He tucks himself away and buttons his costume while Eren stands, still looking at Levi like he’s worried what the man’s answer will be.

“It’s not weird, kid. Wipe that look off your face,” Levi tells him, running a hand over his undercut. Eren’s face lights up in relief, and he gives Levi the most dazzling smile.

“Thanks Levi,” he says. Levi gives a smirk in return before walking back to set, trying to ignore the way his name sounds rolling off Eren’s tongue. He concludes that he wouldn’t mind if he heard it every day of his life. Ugh, how corny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should add in more characters, or not. I like hinting at a little Winmin though. We'll see I suppose. I don't know exactly where this is going or how long it'll be, but I hope you all stick around to find out with me lol :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here it is! This chapter occurs a little while after the first two, in case anyone was wondering. I don't want things to seem like they're moving too fast. I hope you like it :)

“And that’s a wrap!” Hanji shouts excitedly after a few moments of silence on set following the end of Erwin and Levi's scene. “Great job you two, I totally love it, as always,” they smile. “But you boys better catch your strength quick; we wouldn’t want you to be late to the celebration!”

“Celebration?” Levi asks, narrowing his eyes at Hanji as he tugs on his robe, grimacing at the disgusting feeling of cum on his ass and thighs; tonight is definitely a two shower kind of night. He’s sure he would have remembered if Hanji had said something about an event that would not only interrupt his night, but that he’d also have to socialize at.

“That’s right! It’s Wall Rose’s fifth anniversary!” Hanji sings, prancing around animatedly.

“Is that tonight? I almost forgot,” Erwin muses, smiling at Hanji trying not to knock over a microphone.

“It is! And yes, Levi, I purposely didn’t tell you so you wouldn’t have time to make up some lame excuse to be antisocial,” Hanji grins innocently as they twirl to a stop in front of Levi. He is anything but amused.

“Ah, well as clever as that plan was, I still won’t be going just to watch everyone get drunk and make asses of themselves. No fucking thank you,” Levi huffs, irritated.

“Actually, in anticipation of such a reaction, I- your boss-made the party mandatory for all employees,” Hanji answers in a more serious tone. “You need a night out every once in a while, my friend, and this is the perfect opportunity.” Levi feels his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

“Fine,” he sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I’m topping in the next scene I shoot, got it? I’d like a break from cleaning cum out of my ass,” he adds in the same breath, throwing a scowl at Erwin. Hanji’s face lights up.

“Deal! But I have a feeling you’ll be thanking me later,” they wink, dancing off set.

“Why the hell would I be thanking them for dragging me to a party of all things?” Levi wonders, turning to face a smirking Erwin.

“All employees means Fluffers too, Levi,” he articulates, smile growing wider. Great.

***

Loud music blasts from the haphazardly set up speakers in the corner of Hanji’s house, heavy bass making the floors and walls vibrate around Levi. After Hanji started dancing on top of her dining room table an hour ago, he decided the living room was a safer place to be. Since then, he’s been watching a very drunk Eren dance in the middle of the floor. His little blonde friend-Armin, he thinks the kid’s name is- is with him as well, sneaking glances at Erwin. The taller man can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, wrapping them around Armin’s waist and pulling him close while the kid blushes profusely. Eren doesn’t seem to notice, dancing without a care in the world, and fuck is he gorgeous; his teeth glittering in a constant smile that makes Levi’s chest ache under the scarce light.

Levi doesn’t particularly like to drink, detesting the out-of-control feeling that comes with the burn of liquor down his throat. Tonight is no different, and watching the rest of his coworkers, especially the ones that aren’t even of drinking age, down alcohol like there’s no tomorrow is not very fun. He doesn’t mind watching Eren have fun, though. That he could probably do forever. On the designated dance floor, Armin pulls Eren close, talking into his ear so he can be heard above the thrum of music. Eren’s eyes slide over to meet Levi’s gaze across the room then, and suddenly Levi remembers that watching someone all night is probably the creepiest thing ever. Shit.

Levi averts his eyes quickly, pretending to be very interested in the floor. A few moments pass, and a pair of bare feet come to a stop in front of Levi. He closes his eyes, hoping beyond hope that it’s not who he thinks it is. But of course when he raises his head, Eren’s there, watching him silently with glassy eyes. God fucking dammit.

Levi thinks this is it, the day Eren decides to tell him off for his painfully awkward and transparent attempts at conversation with the brunette. He honestly can’t blame the kid. Levi just stares back at Eren, quietly waiting for him to say something, but Eren surprises him by reaching out and clutching at his hand, giving a small tug. Eren’s expression changes into an inebriated lazy smile, head lolling to the side as he regards Levi with half-lidded eyes.

“Are you gonna dance with me? Or just stand there all night?” he asks, words slightly slurred as he tightens his grip on Levi’s hand. Levi just continues to stare at Eren, not sure he heard right. He desperately wants the words that left those lips to be true, although he’s not sure his legs will actually allow him to move off the wall, going weak at the thought of dancing with this brat. All command he has of his body is lost as he feels his head give a nod and his feet starting to move. Eren smiles wider and tugs Levi back to the middle of the ‘dance floor,’ where Armin and Erwin have suspiciously vanished. Levi can’t process what’s happening; he doesn’t quite know how. He’s never had a problem dancing, always able to command his body with a raw power that easily translates to the screen, he’s just never danced with someone whom he cared what they thought of him. Eren stops and turns Levi around, immediately cementing himself to Levi’s backside, dipping his head to rest in the crook of Levi’s neck. He grabs hold of Levi’s hips, beginning a slow, sensual roll that has Levi groaning. Levi feels his body reciprocating Eren’s movements without his consent, and decides that if he ends up doing something embarrassing, at least no one but him is sober enough to remember.

So Levi closes his eyes and surrenders his reason to the blaring music, raising a hand to the back of Eren’s neck to hold him in place as they move. Eren breathes deeply against his throat, holding on to Levi’s hips with bruising strength.

“Levi…” Eren exhales, goosebumps rising on the back of Levi’s neck as Eren’s lips brush his skin. Eren grinds his hips a little harder into Levi’s ass after a few minutes, gasping quietly at the friction. The smell of Eren’s cologne coupled with the tinge of alcohol around him makes Levi’s head spin. “...I want you, Levi.” He feels like his body is on autopilot, and he doesn’t know how to turn it off. Eren wants him, too? This can’t be real. Through the haze shrouding his mind, the words _too much, too soon_ flit through his thoughts as he pushes his ass back into Eren, a quiet moan escaping him when he feels that Eren is already half hard.

Things are moving too fast. Levi wants him so badly he can taste it, but he knows he can’t have him tonight, no matter how badly Eren seems to want him as well. It’d be so fucked up if their first time together was while Eren was drunk, and Levi couldn’t forgive himself if things turned out that way. He knows he’d hate himself for it. With a sigh of resignation, Levi pries Eren’s wandering hands off his body and steps away from him. Eren slowly opens his eyes, looking very confused as to how Levi is suddenly not in his arms. God is he plastered, Levi thinks.

“..Levi? What’s wrong?” He asks, taking a step in Levi’s direction. Levi takes another step back.

“Eren, you’re drunk,” Levi deadpans, desperately hoping he won’t be made to explain further. 

“Levi don’t be silly. Don’t you wanna dance with me?” He questions, a smile on his face as he tries to reach for Levi. Levi pulls his hand away with a stern expression, and Eren’s hand drops.

“Eren, I’m saying no. Not when you’re drunk,” Levi reiterates gently. Eren seems to sober up a little at his words, his eyebrows pulling together over his eyes as he frowns. He looks hurt.

“You...don’t want me?” he asks, his bottom lip sticking out. He looks like a kid who was told he can’t have his favorite ice cream. This is not good. People have stopped dancing around them now, openly staring. Levi lets out a huff of annoyance, knowing he’s gotta think quick. He lunges toward Eren, grabbing his hand and towing him out of the crowd to an unoccupied hallway.

“Eren, I-”

“I can’t believe this. I’m so stupid, so fucking stupid. God, why did I think someone like you might want me? I mean, yeah I’m hot and I give great blow jobs, but I’m not some gorgeous porn star like you, and I don’t even know how old you are, 'cause you have one of those faces where you can't tell, ya know? But to you I’m probably just some kid-” Eren drunkenly rants, slumping against the wall with eyes half closed and cheeks growing redder the longer he goes on.

“Eren,” Levi interrupts. Eren stops talking, looking at Levi warily. Levi takes a deep breath before speaking again. He can’t believe he’s about to pour his heart out like they’re in some romantic comedy; the only comedy here is Eren thinking he’s not good enough for Levi. “I do want you. Fuck, I want you so bad, you have no idea. I’d just feel like a complete piece of shit if the first time I have you is while you’re so wasted you can’t open your eyes all the way,” he finishes, looking up from the floor to peak at Eren’s reaction. Eren is still leaning against the wall, eyes now closed completely and his mouth hanging open in a deep sleep.

“Tch. _God dammit_ ,” Levi grumbles to himself, wondering how the hell this brat is getting home. Armin disappeared, and obviously won’t be driving his friend home, so that pretty much leaves Levi to deal with him. Levi lets out a long sigh, taking hold of Eren’s arm and slinging it over his shoulders. It takes him a little bit to drag the kid through the house, dodging flailing limbs on the dance floor and spills of alcohol in the kitchen. It takes him even longer to stuff Eren’s uncooperative body into the front seat of his car, and then go back into the house to find his discarded shoes. By the time Levi is buckled into his own seat, ready to drive, it dawns on him that he doesn’t know where Eren lives. And he really doesn’t want to go on some wild goose chase for the brat’s address at one in the morning on a Tuesday. Levi’s stomach churns as he starts the car, knowing there’s nowhere to take Eren but back to his own house.

Driving through town in the middle of the night with an intoxicated nineteen-year-old passed out in his front seat is not the best night Levi’s ever had. After pulling into his apartment building’s parking garage, he staggers into the elevator with Eren, jabbing his floor number with a little more force than necessary. When Levi finally gets into his apartment, kicking the door shut, he dumps Eren onto his pristine leather couch. Heaving another sigh, he pulls the afghan off the back of the couch and drapes it over Eren’s sleeping form before heading off to his room. He lays awake in his bed that night, Eren’s scent still clinging to his skin even after a shower, and wonders how the hell things got this far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, but it's kind of just a filler. But we have Eren's POV, which I like. And of course some Armin, cuz he's just so great. I hope you guys like it!

The first thing Eren notices when he wakes up the morning after the party, is how much his head hurts. It feels like a horde of elephants has been stampeding through his frontal lobe all night, leaving his brain a pile of mush. Perhaps a witch has also taken up residence in his stomach, churning its contents until they threaten to spill down his esophagus. The next thing Eren notices once his eyes adjust to the light, is that he is not in his own apartment. He scrambles into a sitting position, further agitating his weak stomach and headache as he surveys his surroundings.

The apartment he’s in is beautiful, that’s for sure; decorated in various calming shades of white, gray, and blue. A sliding glass door overlooking a modest view of the city makes up most of the far wall, leading out to a balcony littered with potted plants in bloom, while the other side of the room is occupied by a glass dining room table with two chairs. The gray leather of the couch Eren is seated on is hot, and starts to make him feel itchy. Pulling the dark blue afghan tighter around his shoulders, he attempts to stand. He discovers what a bad idea that is as his stomach lurches and he doubles over, trying not to throw up as he clutches the glass coffee table, steadying himself as he eases back onto the couch.

“If you puke all over my carpet, you’ll regret it, brat,” a voice says evenly. Eren doesn’t even have to look to know who spoke; it’s the same voice that haunts his wet dreams. He looks up anyway to find Levi leaning against the corner of a hallway leading deeper into the apartment, appraising him through cool gray eyes. Levi looks like some pale Greek God in pajamas who stepped down to grace the mortals of Earth with his presence, which is just not fair. He’s gorgeous, as usual, and Eren probably looks like a dying warthog. Nice.

“Ah, so you’re my kidnapper, are you?” He asks in a weak attempt to joke, swallowing down the bile rising in his throat and pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. Levi grimaces a little.

“You’re lucky I took pity on you and didn’t leave your ass back at Hanji’s with all the other twits who can’t handle their alcohol,” Levi says, giving Eren a fake sneer as he rolls his eyes, pushing off the wall to walk towards the kitchen. “Bathroom’s through the door at the end of the hall. There are new toothbrushes in the top drawer- use one. And I’m not fucking joking when I say do _not_ throw up anywhere but the toilet,” he warns, pointing a spatula in Eren’s direction before turning to light the stove. Eren just nods quickly before hurrying to the door at the end of the hall, a small ‘thanks’ on his lips. What he walks into is not a bathroom, like he was expecting, but a bedroom. _Levi’s_ bedroom. Eren can’t help but stare at the king-sized bed in front of him, wondering idly what it would feel like for his back to be pressed into those sheets, Levi straddling his hips and kissing him hard. He’s pulled from his thoughts as his stomach contents threaten to come up again, and he stumbles into Levi’s bathroom to kneel in front of the toilet.

After thoroughly brushing and rinsing his mouth out, Eren returns to the living room to face the embarrassing and inevitable talk he has to have with Levi. For the first time in a while, he feels so unsure of himself. Exactly how much had he had to drink last night? And how did Levi end up taking him home? He mulls things over, chewing on his lip as he decides that things can’t really get worse if he just asks.

“Um, so thank you. For watching out for me and letting me stay the night, and stuff,” he starts awkwardly as Levi turns from the stove to look at him, silently inviting him to continue. “I, uh, don’t really know my limits yet when it comes to alcohol,” he says sheepishly.

“That’s an understatement. You passed out against a wall while standing up,” Levi snorts, turning back to the eggs he’s frying.

“Yeah... about that, I don’t really remember too much of what happened. You wanna fill me in on anything stupid I may have done?” Eren asks, continuing on as Levi’s shoulders subtly stiffen. That can’t be a good sign. Eren hopes more than anything that he didn’t drunkenly say anything about the large -and potentially problematic- crush he has on the man.

“Well, Hanji started dancing on their dining room table screeching something about ‘shots.’ You didn’t do anything like that, if that’s what you’re asking,” Levi says with forced nonchalance, keeping his expression hidden from Eren.

“So I didn’t say anything...weird?” He presses for more information. There is definitely something that Levi isn’t telling him.

“Weird how?”

“Weird like...sexual? I know I’m kind of horny when I get shitfaced,” Eren winces. This is so painfully awkward, but he has to know.

“Nothing happened, Eren,” Levi answers slowly, turning to eye him with an unreadable expression. Eren searches Levi’s face for the slightest hint that that isn’t the truth and comes up empty. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and gives the shorter man an apologetic smile. He’s probably overreacting.

“Alright, well I guess I should get going, then. I don’t wanna ruin your morning too much,” he relents, gesturing to the pan on the stove.

“You haven-I mean, you _aren’t_ ruining anything. You can stay for breakfast, if you want. Unless you have somewhere to be, then I understand,” Levi articulates in a clipped tone. It would sound rude if anyone else had said it that way, but Eren thinks he recognizes it as Levi feeling a little unsure. His heart pulls in his chest and he gives Levi a wide smile.

“I’d really like that,” he answers.

***

“You and Levi did what?” Armin asks skeptically, closing the textbook in his lap to give Eren his full attention.

“We ate breakfast together, you conniving douchebag. I cannot believe you left me alone with him when I was that drunk. What did you think was going to happen?” Eren asks, feeling a little betrayed by his best friend. Armin rolls his eyes, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“I was being the good friend that I am and was trying to get you to interact with Levi in a different setting than work. It’s a little hard to talk to the guy with his dick in your mouth,” Armin states matter-of-factly. “And my plan worked like a charm, as usual,” he smiles smugly. “But honestly, Eren, I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out already. The fact that he’s into you is one of the worst kept secrets at the studio.”

“Armin we have this conversation like, twice a week now. Why are you being so pushy about this?” Eren questions.

“Because I’m _right_. And you know it, you’re just unwilling to admit that someone as seemingly unattainable as Levi Ackerman wants you as bad as you want him. Which is absurd, by the way, because you also know that you are one hell of a catch,” Armin insists, crossing his arms over his chest. Eren sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“I don’t even know if he’s dating anyone.”

“He’s not; I asked Erwin,” Armin waves a hand dismissively. Eren still doesn’t feel very convinced. Armin sighs and gets up from the couch in their shared apartment, coming over to take hold of Eren’s hand. “Eren you know I love you, but I wish you wouldn’t be so dense sometimes,” he says seriously.

“Gee, thanks,” Eren says sourly, a reluctant smile on his face as he pulls his hand from Armin’s grip. “I’ve got a killer headache, so I’m gonna go lay down,” he waves a hand, padding down the short hallway to his bedroom.

“Eren, you can’t just go hide in your room,” Eren hears Armin huff exasperatedly before closing his door. After trading his jeans for sweatpants he crawls into bed, thinking about what Armin said. He’s not actually mad about his best friend’s meddling; if anyone knows how to get people to do what they want, it’s Armin. It makes the blonde quite scary sometimes, but mostly it just makes Eren smile. Armin plans things out meticulously, doing research on every aspect of his plans before executing them. And if Armin is so insistent on Levi having a crush on him, then he must know to some degree how things will turn out. Eren smiles to himself while drifting off to sleep, deciding that if there’s a chance he and Levi might actually become a thing, he is going to do whatever he can to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little funny story about this chapter, is that while writing it at school, which is where I spend most of the first half of the week, some guy came up to me and asked me out. And I was just thinking, I'm in the middle of writing gay fanfiction sir, please go away. lol oh well :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, guys! The semester's coming to an end and of course all of my teachers have stuff to throw at me before it's over. BUT, there is actual character development in this chapter. Plus, our dorks finally stop being so stupid and get together. So I hope you all like it!

It’s been two weeks since Hanji’s house party, and Levi is trying desperately to cling to any semblance of sanity that he has left. He thought that maybe after Eren’s drunken confession, the kid would admit his feelings to Levi on his own, of sound body and mind. But the brat has merely continued his teasing touches and playful banter, getting bolder with every passing day at work. He never actually says anything of importance or makes any relationship-defining moves. They’re both just suspended in some godforsaken limbo where their semi-relationship or whatever the fuck you wanna call it goes neither forward nor back; it just stays there, and it’s giving Levi the worst case of blue balls in his life. It’s maddeningly torturous to have Eren working on him without being able to cum, that hot, wet mouth bringing him to the brink and then taking everything away over and over again. Eren knows exactly what he’s doing to Levi, and he can’t handle it anymore.

Although the thing he can’t stand the most about this arrangement-other than not being able to do cheesy things like cuddle with the brat- is not being able to touch him. He wants so badly to make Eren feel just as good; wants to see Eren underneath him, writhing in pleasure, covered in sweat, red bruises in the shape of Levi’s mouth blooming across his skin. _God_ what he wouldn’t give to have that brat all to himself. And now that he knows Eren wants him on some level at least, the images his mind conjures up have started to plague Levi even during scenes he shoots, dancing behind his eyelids and making him forget lines he’s had memorized for days. He can’t keep working like this. Unfortunately, he’s not sure when exactly to fix the situation- or how, for that matter. It’s not like anything can happen during work hours between them. He may be unbelievably horny, but he’ll be damned if he can’t still act like a decent human being around the kid at work, so that’s out. And it’s not like he can just text Eren and ask him out, since he doesn’t even have his number. The answer Levi’s looking so desperately for happens to come to him in the form of a rainy afternoon on one of his days off.

Walking in the rain has always been something that Levi enjoys, as cliche as it might sound. Something about the smell of water soaking through the dry earth, and the sound of it endlessly slapping the pavement, dripping through leaves, and rushing through the gutters is soothing to him. The park a couple blocks from his house is his favorite place to take it all in, largely for the fact that it’s hidden from the road so there aren’t many visitors. Except today. Levi’s taken aback when he sees the sopping wet teenager sitting in one of the two swings the park has to offer. The kid has his hood up, for all the good that does him, and he looks moderately suspicious. It kind of ruins his little drizzly paradise if someone else is in the park. Levi lets out a disappointed sigh, resigning himself to just keep walking. He supposes his terrace at home is just as nice to enjoy the weather, anyway.

“Levi?” The soaked teenager says, halting his swing abruptly. Levi stops and turns to look at the kid, because of course that’s not just any teenager. Eren gives him a crooked smile, rain water plastering his hair to his face and dripping off his jaw. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. No one really knows about this park,” Levi counters after a moment, the heat leaching from his skin as he shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.

“Well, I do. I used to live not far from here when I was younger. This park has always been one of my favorites...but I think I like it a lot more now that you’re here,” he says unapologetically, smile growing bigger as he eyes the older man. Levi curses under his breath. He’s had enough.

“Fuck, Eren. What is this?” He huffs, blinking water from his eyes.

“This is me hitting on you. I thought that much was obvious,” Eren answers, not missing a beat.

“Actually I’m pretty sure this is you being a little shit. Hitting on me isn’t going to get us anywhere. If you have feelings for me then you need to actually say something.” Eren scowls at Levi’s words, leaving his seat on the swingset to come stand on the sidewalk in front of Levi.

“You’re one to talk, aren’t you? I’ve got literally everyone else at the studio telling me you’ve got a crush on me except for you. I’ve been making passes at you for the past couple weeks in hopes that you’d fess up, but you never say or do anything different,” he pouts, folding his arms. “I mean damn Levi, do you know how hard you are to read?”

“Yeah, thanks. Like that isn’t something people have been fucking telling me my whole damn life,” Levi says, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Just because I haven’t dumped my guts out at your feet doesn’t mean I don’t fucking feel anything. You told me when you were drunk at Hanji’s that you want me, and since you were completely shitfaced when you said it, I wasn’t sure whether you meant it or not. I didn’t wanna get all touchy-feely and shit if you only wanted me in that moment when you were drunk, so I was waiting for _you_ to say something,” he finishes, watching Eren’s face. Eren no longer looks mad, but horrified.

“I said that? But you told me nothing happened!”

“Because nothing did happen that night, you twit. I made sure of it,” Levi affirms, crossing his arms to fight off a shiver in the cold rain.

“Well… shit. I had this whole speech planned out and everything,” Eren mutters, looking down at his shoes like he’s annoyed with himself. They’re silent for a moment before he starts again. “I- listen, Levi. I like you a lot. Like, a super embarrassing amount, alright? But if you just wanna fuck me and move on, then I can’t do this. That’s kinda what I’ve done for most of my other relationships, and I just… I don’t wanna do that anymore,” he says determinedly, looking back up at Levi with his last statement. It takes Levi a second to process what the kid just said. Eren wants sex, _and a relationship_. With him. Not just having one without the other, which is something Levi is definitely guilty of as well. He and Eren are a lot more alike than he had first realized, and he’s suddenly filled with the same determination that Eren is to make this into something. He reaches out, grabbing hold of Eren’s jacket to pull him closer as Eren unfolds his arms.

“I’m pretty shit when it comes to relationships, kid. There aren’t a whole lot of people who wanna get to know me- the me that you can’t find on your computer screen. And of the people who do, there are even less of them that I tolerate enough to keep around,” Levi admits, watching his fingers curl around the wet fabric in his fist. Eren stares back at him, expression guarded. Levi takes a deep breath before he goes on; now is not the time to shit his pants about letting someone know he has feelings. “But I think you’re just about the only person that I’d want to not only fuck like crazy, but also maybe hold your hand and talk afterward,” he finishes in a rush of air, finally looking up at Eren. The brat just breaks out into one of his dazzling smiles, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist.

“I think only you could say something like that and get away with it,” he says in a huff of laughter, affection coloring his voice.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi mutters in relief, a small smile playing at the corners of his own mouth. Levi tugs Eren forward by his jacket, their lips finally meeting in a messy kiss that they’ve been waiting months for. Levi would be lying if he said that he hasn’t thought of something as sappy as kissing Eren in the rain, but thinking about it and doing it are two very different things. Kissing Eren is not something he could have mentally prepared himself for. The younger man is intoxicating like nothing else ever has been for Levi. A small sound leaves Eren’s throat that Levi swallows hungrily, fisting his hand in the brunette’s wet hair under his hood as their tongues slide together. Levi drives Eren backwards, walking him to the brick wall next to the sidewalk until he’s pinned against it. Levi’s never felt quite this way when being physical with someone. Eren is somehow everywhere; he is all Levi feels. They break apart for air, Eren gasping quietly when Levi continues to kiss along his jaw and down his throat.

“Levi...” Eren whispers, arching his neck to give Levi better access while running his thumbs over Levi’s cheekbones. “Can we...you know, at your place? Please?” he implores, panting softly. Levi smirks at Eren’s loss for words, leaving his neck to look at him.

“You mean have sex? Yes, Eren. We can definitely have sex at my place,” he says in amusement, pulling Eren’s hand off his face and towing the younger man back onto the sidewalk.

“Please tell me your apartment isn’t far,” Eren replies breathily, his eyes half-lidded with lust as he licks the rainwater from his swollen lips. “I need you now,” he states.

“Patience, brat. We’re only a few blocks away,” Levi forces out. His heart may have just stopped.

 

***

A few blocks away feels like an eternity after all the time Levi and Eren have already waited to be together. But as soon as the door to Levi’s apartment is closed, Eren is being pressed against it as Levi explores his mouth with his tongue once more. With both of their clothed arousals becoming more demanding between them, the two begin stumbling through the apartment, tugging blindly at each other’s wet clothes, mouths never leaving each other. Through the haze of lust, Levi has enough semblance of mind to drag Eren into the bathroom, stripping off the rest of their clothes and discarding them into the bathtub to be dealt with later. Levi almost trips over his own feet when Eren finally pulls his soggy clothes off, revealing lean, defined muscles all over his body, as well as an impressive dick just waiting to be touched. _God_ did he hit the jackpot with this kid. If they don’t make it to his bed he’ll end up taking him on the bathroom counter.

“Well are we gonna stand here all day or actually get to the good stuff?” Eren asks, his cheeks slightly red and his smile inviting. Levi raises an eyebrow, grabbing Eren’s hand to haul him into the bedroom.

“I’ll show you ‘good stuff,’” Levi smirks, pushing Eren onto his large mattress and straddling his hips. He reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom from a drawer to place on the bed before focusing his attention back on Eren.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Levi,” Eren says quietly, running a hand down Levi’s abs appreciatively. He has a thoughtful look on his face that makes Levi’s heart swell in his chest. He leans forward, capturing Eren’s soft lips with his own in a slow kiss.

“I have, too,” he answers when they break apart. He gives Eren another quick kiss on the lips before moving down to his neck, skin he’s been waiting eagerly to mark up. Eren lets out a hushed moan when Levi bites into his flesh, clutching at his black hair as the older man soothes his tongue over the mark. Levi starts a slow roll of his hips against Eren’s, their naked cocks crushed together in delicious friction that draws beautiful noises from Eren’s open mouth. Levi takes his time working his way down Eren’s neck and chest, savoring every patch of skin his mouth moves across. Remembering that part of Eren’s drunken rant was the kid thinking he wasn’t good enough for him, Levi wants to make sure Eren knows just how breathtaking he is. He wants to sear that fact into Eren’s skin, make sure he never forgets it, no matter who he’s with. This brat deserves to know just how special he is. Levi makes a trail of hickeys to one of Eren’s already erect nipples, taking it into his mouth as he pinches the other. Eren keens, arching his back off the bed in a loud moan, fist tightening around strands of Levi’s black hair.

“Hah- _ah_ -Levi…” Eren pants breathlessly, watching Levi give long, unhurried licks to his nipple, teeth grazing over it every so often, making him shudder. Levi’s never really been one for slow, sensual foreplay, but he finds that he relishes it with Eren. Every sound he makes, every twist of his fingers into the sheets or into Levi’s hair, every shallow thrust of his hips-everything. Levi wants to have it all. “L-levi… more. I need- _ooh_ -more,” the brunette gasps.

“Don’t rush me, brat. I wanna admire your abs a little longer,” Levi smirks into Eren’s skin, moving lower to suck on the flesh covering the younger man’s protruding hipbones. Eren’s thighs begin trembling as Levi eases them apart, spreading lube onto his fingers without looking. When Levi’s first slick finger starts tracing the outside of Eren’s hole, he feels Eren hold his breath in anticipation.

Levi wraps a hand around Eren’s neglected cock, swiping his thumb over the red tip to serve as a distraction. Eren’s mouth falls open in a groan as Levi starts lapping at the precum leaking from his slit, steadily pumping his finger in and out of Eren’s ass. Soon Eren loosens up, meeting Levi’s probing finger with desperate thrusts of his hips. Levi adds in a second finger, and then a third shortly after, Eren squirming in pleasure the whole time.

“Levi- _aah_ \- now. _Please_ ,” Eren whines, swiveling his hips on Levi’s digits in search of his prostate. Levi crooks his fingers, brushing against the bundle of nerves as Eren cries out. Seeing Eren like this, like something straight out of his fantasies, is just too much. Levi knows he won’t last long. Removing his fingers from Eren, he rolls a condom onto his seemingly forgotten cock, giving it a few good pumps before lining up with Eren’s entrance. Even with the preparation beforehand, Eren is so tight. Levi pushes in as slow as his self-restraint allows him to, a silent moan leaving his mouth as he buries his dick to the hilt.

“So good Eren-fuck,” he groans, stilling himself as Eren adjusts to the length inside of him. Eren gives a nod after a moment, signifying that he’s okay. Levi pulls out almost all the way, and then snaps his hips forward again, letting out a quiet moan. He sets a fast pace, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Levi finds himself unable to look away from Eren’s face. Watching Eren bite his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, and hearing all the little noises he lets out every time their hips meet is something Levi doesn’t think he can get tired of. The kid is goddamn beautiful. Feeling the heat of his release build up inside him, Levi grabs Eren’s cock and begins to quickly stroke him in time with their thrusts.

“L-Levi, oh God, you’re so- _ooh_ \- so _deep_ ,” Eren moans shamelessly, hips stuttering. Levi lets out a moan of his own as Eren’s walls clench around him. Eren pulls him down, gripping his shoulders tight as he screams Levi’s name, cum painting a line across his stomach as Levi milks him through his orgasm. Levi cums shortly after, his mouth sealed over the crook of Eren’s neck in a bite that muffles his cry of his lover's name, continuing to thrust his hips sporadically. He collapses on top of Eren when he’s completely spent, trying to catch his breath. After he’s caught his breath a little, he moves to pull out of Eren, grimacing in disgust as he carefully pulls the condom off of his softened cock, tying off the end and tossing it into the trashcan beside his nightstand. Eren watches him, a goofy smile on his face.

“What?” Levi asks, suddenly a little self conscious. Eren just shakes his head.

“Nothing. That was just the best sex I’ve ever had, is all,” he answers honestly, green eyes searching Levi’s face. Levi gives him a small smile before sliding off the bed.

“Come on. We should take a shower. You don’t want that to dry,” he says, pointing to the cum on Eren’s stomach. Eren groans but obeys, stepping into the bathtub with Levi. The two take a long, lazy shower, using up all the hot water before getting out. They spend the rest of the afternoon in Levi’s bed, bodies tangled together under the covers and sharing each other's heat. They listen to the rain and trace patterns across the other’s skin, talking about whatever comes to mind. It is the best day Levi’s had in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes! That's right, friends. Sex happened. And the next chapter will probably be the last, just to tie everything up nicely. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. Apparently I only have the motivation to write when I don't have time to. :/ But as promised, the last chapter! I want to thank everyone so much for reading, as well as for leaving kudos and comments. They really mean a lot. And while this is super short, I hope it gives everyone some closure to the story. :3  
> Edit (May 1, 2016): WOW. Over 400 kudos is just astounding. Thank you for all the love <3

Eren’s bed head is not so different from his everyday hair, Levi decides quietly. The kid is still just as energetic in sleep as he is when he’s awake, too. He has one arm thrown over his face and the other hanging off the side of the bed, while his legs are still intertwined with Levi’s, his torso twisting in a position that simply doesn’t look comfortable. Levi watches Eren’s chest rise and fall steadily, morning sunlight making patterns on his copper skin through the blinds. He’s fucking gorgeous, smart, and funny. And he likes Levi- like actually _likes_ him for more than sex. God, he knows he’d be willing to do just about anything for this brat, and that thought is absolutely terrifying.

Levi has been alone practically his entire life, though he’s never felt particularly lonely. He’s only ever really had himself, and that suited him just fine. People have always come and gone from his life without great consequence, with the exception of the select few who have carved out places in his heart to burrow in. But Eren feels different somehow. Eren never had to carve out a hole in Levi’s chest-he didn’t need to. For some unknown reason, Levi simply let him in. And now that he’s here, Levi can’t help but want the warmth that he brings to stay.

The grime he can feel in his mouth after sleeping is driving him crazy. He would have already gotten up to brush his teeth if he wasn’t distracted by the god-like half naked teenager in his bed. Said teenager is also currently hogging all the fucking blankets. Levi sighs and attempts to extract his legs from Eren’s without waking him. He realizes he’s made a grave mistake when Eren swings his arm over Levi’s chest and holds on tight, knocking the air out of him.

“Don’t leave yet,” Eren mumbles, snuggling closer to Levi.

“Fuck, Eren. If I had known you were going to attack me I wouldn’t have let you sleep over,” Levi says, irritation gone as soon as he catches sight of the smile Eren’s trying to hide.

“You’re the one who practically jumped me in the park,” he laughs, placing a kiss to Levi’s neck before rolling away. He climbs out of bed, stretching his arms above his head.

“I’d definitely do it again,” Levi smirks, watching appreciatively as Eren’s back and arm muscles flex. Eren flashes him a mischievous grin as he saunters into the bathroom. As the shower water starts running, Levi decides that waking up with Eren is something he could get used to. What a sap he’s becoming.


End file.
